superstar_smtownfandomcom-20200214-history
Diamonds
Diamonds are the premium currency in Superstar SMTOWN and they have a wide range of use. As of now, they can be obtained in two ways: purchase and league position. Through Purchase Diamonds can be purchased through the shop menu (the shopping cart on the home screen), or by tapping on the diamond section in the top right hand corner of the screen. The prices for diamonds are seen in Won, the currency of South Korea. Selecting to buy one of the packages will automatically convert the currency to that of the country you reside in. The price of these packages is determined by the current exchange rate between your domestic currency and the Won. In USD, the smallest package to the largest package typically ranges from 85¢ to $85. Promotions for buying diamonds occur more frequently than not, and are typically changed out weekly. Some of the more frequent one include an RP bonus (seen to the right), Royal Chance (a 5-card premium pack bundled with the 120 package, R card with 625 package, and 2 R cards with 1300 package), and a diamond bonus (up to 100% extra diamonds on the highest package). It is recommended to purchase diamonds during the diamond bonus promotions as you get more bang for your buck. Usually the diamond bonus promotions are on the first week of every month. Through League Diamonds can also be earned by placing in the top 3 at the end of the weekly league play. The amount of diamonds available depends on the league you are in. More information on leagues can be found here . For more information on the amount of diamonds given in each league, click here. Utilization Diamonds are in no way necessary to play the game, but can be used to foster quicker progress. Listed below are some things one could spend diamonds on. 'Headphones' In Superstar SMTOWN, Headphones are required to play songs. Purchasing headphones are one of the four ways you can earn headphones next to regeneration, league movement, and challenges. 'Card Packs' ' '''Diamonds can also be used to purchase one of the three premium card pack options, which cost 50, 90, and 240 diamonds. These packs have card levels ranging from B-S so there is a higher chance of better cards inside. For example, the Premium Pack 5 usually contains at least one S card. The 10 and 30 pack contain many B and A cards, beneficial for upgrading A cards and beyond. This is typically what players recommend spending diamonds on, as getting an S card eliminates the need for all the cards and RP leading up to it, saving large amounts of time. 'Inventory Slot' ' ' A third option for diamonds is increasing the amount of card storage you have by increments of 20. The amount it takes to upgrade your storage space increases significantly each time, so effective card management is necessary. 'Rhythm Points' ' ''' RP is also available for purchase with diamonds. It is typically not recommended to spend diamonds on RP, as rhythm points are easily obtained through challenges and general play.